1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices having a channel layer including graphene islands and methods of fabricating the graphene electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has relatively high charge mobility and relatively high electrical conductivity. Due to these characteristics, use of graphene in multifunctional devices using relatively low power has obtained attention. However, because graphene does not have a band gap despite its desirable electrical characteristics, it is difficult to use graphene as a channel of a transistor.
A field effect transistor (FET) having a channel formed of nano-ribbon graphene or graphene with a nano-hole may have a predetermined or given band gap, but the FET may have a relatively low on/off current ratio.
An amorphous oxide semiconductor has been researched as a material for a next-generation transparent device having improved transparency. When the amorphous oxide semiconductor is fabricated by a solution process, a fabrication process may be simple and fabrication costs may be reduced. For example, indium zinc oxide (IZO) fabricated by the solution process may have a relatively lower mobility than IZO fabricated by a RF-sputtering process according to device characteristics. A solution type may show a mobility of about 1 cm2 V−1 s−1 to about 15 cm2 V−1 s−1, while a RF-Sputtering type may show the mobility of about 15 to about 60 cm2 V−1 s−1.
A graphene electronic device may be a FET, a sensor, a photo detector, etc.